Pup Pup Puppies 3
kind of a collaboration with Purple Paw Prints :) :) and Tundrathesnowpup- Her pups + Tundra's drawing. All the pups belong to Purple Paw Prints :) :) Future Generation: ZumaXPrincess These are Zuma and Princess's pups, the next generation. First born was Shadow, then Summer, and CJ and Dylan are twins.These 4 like to all do their own thing, and like to hang out with Tundra and Skye's puppies. Summer is the apple of Zuma's eye, as Dylan is to Princess's. When Dylan grows up, he wants to be a farming pup due to his love for Farmer Yumi's Farm, and chasing bunnies. Shadow wants to be a construction pup, being the strongest of his siblings and enjoys building things. CJ wants to be a groomer pup because she's very good at it and enjoys girly things. Summer doesn't really want a job, and would much prefer a loving family in town to live with. Shadow has a crush on Aurora , while Summer and Sage hang out a lot. Sage has a big crush on her but is unaware of Summer's feelings. CJ likes Ace and constantly tries to get his attention, but never gets his affections returned. However, soon CJ stops being mean to Snow and goes with him, though she'll never admit they date. Dylan and Lani have a good relationship as well, Lani crushing hard on Dylan. Appearances: Shadow: A male black lab with green eyes, though usually tends to be covered in mud. Given a dark green collar by Princess as a birthday gift. Summer: She is a female yellow lab with pink eyes and pink barrette almost like her mother's gold one. She has somewhat long legs. Given a pink collar by Princess as a birthday gift. CJ: A pale cream female lab with a ruby bracelet on her right paw and bright blue eyes. She wears a big yellow bow instead of a collar. Dylan: A male chocolate lab like both of his parents with blue eyes and light freckles across his muzzle. Given a dark blue collar by Princess as a birthday gift. Personalities Shadow: Shadow doesn't care what he's doing as long as he gets muddy. I mean, you have to literally drag him to Katies. Like Dylan, he doesn't exactly approve of his sister CJ's actions. He isn't afraid of water like Uncle Rocky, he just really really hates it. He has some felling for Aurora. <3 <3 Summer: She is very very shy and tends to turn red when someone looks at her, but is very sweet and even if she doesn't talk much, she has a lot to say. She likes spending time with Sage but still can be shy with him. Summer has a pet sheep she named Skitt, due to the skittish way he runs. She enjoys riding him. Her favorite place to be is in her mansions garden. Whenever she is too shy or is around too many people she pulls her Barrett over her eyes, and blushes harder then usual. CJ: A bit of a diva with a "everything revolves around me" attitude.(seriously, just think of Sharpay from High School Musical and Georgette from Oliver and Company and you get CJ) She always tries to be the best and can really make a scene. She doesn't like her brothers much and tries to get them in trouble. She has a real problem with Winter, because she has much of Ace's affection, but CJ wants it for herself. Even though she has 4 admirers she fails to notice, she still is set on Ace. Dylan: He is an adventurous pup, who won't stop till he finds what he wants. Though he usually finds himself grounded for running off or causing trouble. Princess and Zuma usually always have their eyes on him, because he has a thing with getting in trouble. Lani has somewhat affection for him, but he's a bit unaware of it, but deep deep down, he likes to Lani too. Voice Actors CJ- Kazumi Evans: Voice of Rarity from MLP Summer- Catherine Cavadini: Voice of Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls Dylan- Nicky Jones: Voice of Chowder from the TV show Chowder Shadow- Logan Grove: Voice of Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball Gallery IMG 1413.jpg|adorable picture made by magenta paw prints of Summer and Sage <3 puppy love~ Pups.png|puppy pairings :3 IMG 4634.png|"not impressed" - Art trade with Purple Paw Prints :) :) 076.jpg|Snow and CJ Sage and summer by sonic2125-d7wz7wb.png|Comfort <3 Paw patrol young love by sonic2125-d7wq2bd.png|Crushes :3 Halp by pokemonluvergirl2-d7yzqeo.png|CJ why Photo (16).JPG|CJ's training pin, a little lopsided PA050357.jpg|Teen CJ in a PAWbusters suit, by Marshall+Skye CJ adult.jpg|Adult CJ, by Marshall+Skye Next generation puppies by dj doxie-d83f2hh.png|future gen puppy headshots by DJ-Doxie CJ's collar.jpg|CJ's Official Badge, by Marshall+Skye A flower for cj by sonic2125-d7utl4e.png|Ash trying to impress CJ IMG_3272.jpg|Sage giving Summer a Piggy back ride <3 SCJ pawbuster.jpg Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Future generation Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Next Generation Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Purple Paw Prints :) :) Character